Funtime Freddy
|-|Principal= Funtime Freddy es un animatrónico que aparece como uno de los antagonistas de Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location. Es parte de animatrónicos en la localización hermana de Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, conocida como Circus Baby's Pizza World. Es homólogo de Freddy Fazbear. Apariencia Su cuerpo en general es similar al modelo de Freddy Fazbear en el segundo juego, parece estar hecho de metal, a diferencia de los Toy Models y de los animatrónicos originales. En general, su cuerpo es de un color blanco, pero posee un color morado en su panza, hombros, mejillas, codos y hocico. Al igual que sus demás versiones, lleva un micrófono, tiene una pajarita de un color plateado y un sombrero de copa negro y 2 botones en su estomago del mismo color. Cabe mencionar además, que en su pecho se puede apreciar lo que parece ser un parlante del que, probablemente, sea reproducida su voz. Posee unos ojos azules brillantes, unas cejas negras gruesas, una nariz negra, y una mandíbula con ocho pequeños dientes blancos. En su mano derecha se puede ver que lleva una pequeña marioneta de Bonnie. Al igual que todos los animatrónicos de Sister Location, puede dividir su cara a voluntad, siendo capaz de dividirlo hasta en 6 partes diferentes, lo que deja parcialmente al descubierto su endoesqueleto. Comportamiento Funtime Freddy aparecerá por primera vez en la noche 2, al finalizar la prueba de Ballora, se deberá entrar a una zona donde se deben reparar los sistemas de el local, pero Funtime Freddy se ira acercando, para ahuyentarlo el jugador debe reproducir el audio y alejar a Freddy, de lo contrario este atacará. Reaparece en la Noche 3, al pasar la prueba de Funtime Foxy, ahí Funtime Freddy no atacará, permanecerá inmóvil y el jugador debe repararlo, al hacer esto la Marioneta de Bonnie se moverá y se deberá esperar a se descuide lo suficiente para tocar su botón bajo su corbata, de lo contrario este atacará provocando el fin de la partida. También se debe tener cuidado de no iluminarlo si no ha salido lo suficiente pues en caso de iluminarlo este se esconderá detrás de Funtime Freddy y habrá que seguir esperando. Audio Funtime Freddy "Bon-Bon, say hi to our friends!" ("¡Bon-Bon, dile hola a nuestros amigos!")Archivo:Freddy02.ogg "BON-BON SAY HI TO OUR FRIENDS!" ("¡BON-BON, DILE HOLA A NUESTROS AMIGOS!").Archivo:Freddy03.ogg "I know you're over there somewhere!" ("¡Yo se que estas aquí en alguna parte!").Archivo:Freddy04.ogg "Laughs I know you're over there somewhere!" ("Risas ¡Yo se que estas aquí en alguna parte!"). Archivo:Freddy05.ogg "I see you over there in the dark, come on out!" ("¡Te veo por ahí en la oscuridad, ven aquí afuera!").Archivo:Freddy06.ogg "Hey, Bon-Bon, I think that's the birthday boy over there. We should go give him a surprise".("Hey, Bon-Bon, yo pienso que el cumpleañero esta por aquí ¡Vamos a darle una sorpresa!").Archivo:Freddy07.ogg "Well, hello again! ("¡Bueno, hola otra vez!"). Archivo:Freddy09.ogg "Laughs Well, hello again!" ("Risas ¡Bueno, hola otra vez!").Archivo:Freddy10.ogg Sonido del jumpscare de Funtime Freddy al atacar al jugador. Archivo:Scream op5-7.ogg Bonnie Hand Puppet "Calm down, and go back to sleep. No one is here." ("Cálmate, y vuelve a dormir. No hay nadie aquí.") Archivo:Bon01.ogg "Shh, go back to your stage. Everything is ok." ("Shh, Vuelve a tu escenario. Todo esta bien.") Archivo:Bon02.ogg "Everything is ok, lets go back to sleep." ("Todo esta bien, volvamos a dormir.") Archivo:Bon03.ogg "Oh calm down, I think it was just a mouse." ("Oh cálmate, creo que fue un ratón.") Archivo:Bon04.ogg "Nope, no one is here." ("Nope, nadie esta aquí.") Archivo:Bon05.ogg "Shhh, its bedtime. Lets go back to our stage." ("Shh, es hora de ir a dormir. Volvamos a nuestro escenario.") Archivo:Bon06.ogg "You must be hearing things silly. Sniggering" ("Debes estar escuchando cosas tontas. Risitas.") Archivo:Bon07.ogg Risas de Bonnie Hand Puppet. Archivo:Bonnie Giggle01.ogg Archivo:Bonnie Giggle02.ogg Archivo:Bonnie Giggle03.ogg Archivo:Bonnie Giggle04.ogg Sonido del jumpscare de Bonnie Hand Puppet al atacar al jugador. Archivo:Scream op5-8.ogg Curiosidades *Es la primera versión de Freddy en la que éste no es el animatrónico principal de una banda o conjunto, exceptuando a sus versiones Phantom y Nightmare. *Funtime Freddy es la septima versión de Freddy Fazbear, y la décimo quinta si se cuentan sus versiones de FNaF World (excluyendo a las versiones de Fredbear). *Es la primera versión de Freddy que lleva un objeto en su otra mano, siendo este una marioneta de Bonnie. *A pesar de no ser el animatronico principal, este aparece en la portada de la página de Steam y en el icono del juego. *Los ojos de Bonnie Hand Puppet se hacen más pequeños en su jumpscare. *Es la tercera vez en la franquicia en que el objeto que lleva un animatrónico tiene un Jumpscare. La primera vez fue el Cupcake de Nightmare Chica y el segundo la calabaza de Jack-O-Chica. *Parece ser que la marioneta de Bonnie tiene sus propias articulaciones separadas del cuerpo de Funtime Freddy, pues en la 3ra Noche, la marioneta de Bonnie se separa del brazo de FT. Freddy sin dejar rastro de alguna conexión mecánica en el endoesqueleto. *En una versión temprana de Funtime Freddy, este tenía su mano derecha, no tenía altavoz, y tenía un color diferente de rosa. Esto se puede ver en "Making Freddy", en los Extras. *La voz de Funtime Freddy es interpretada por Kellen Goff. *A pesar de ser un animatrónico Funtime, jamás se le puede ver en alguna sala de espectáculo. *La marioneta de Bonnie, junto con Minireena son los únicos animatrónicos del juego que no muestran en ningún momento su endoesqueleto. *La forma en que Funtime Freddy abre la boca en la pantalla de inicio del juego es muy similar a la pantalla de inicio de Freddy Fazbear en el primer juego, en la que ambos abren la boca de costado mientras miran al jugador. *Según el cianotipo de Funtime Freddy, mide 6 pies (1.87 metros) y masa 350 libras (158,76 kilogramos). *En el Trailer y durante su Jumpscare, el sombrero de FT. Freddy están unidos a su endoesqueleto, pero cuando se abren las placas faciales de Ft. Freddy en Parts/Service, el sombrero está unido a las placas. *Parece ser que Funtime Freddy tiene unas placas faciales extras al hacer su Jumpscare, las que están entre las placas externas y su endoesqueleto. *El endoesqueleto de FT. Freddy que se muestra en los archivos conserva la mano derecha. Cosa rara, teniendo en cuenta que allí se encuentra la marioneta de Bonnie. |-|Galería= Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location Menú principal FuntimeFreddy-Menu.png FuntimeFreddy-Menu2.png FuntimeFreddy-Menu3.png FuntimeFreddy-Menu4.png Menu (Animado)-Funtime Freddy.gif Archivos del juego Breaker Room Funtime Freddy en el Breaker Room posicion 1.png|'Funtime Freddy' en el Breaker Room (Primera Posición). Funtime Freddy en el Breaker Room posicion 2.png|'Funtime Freddy' en el Breaker Room (Segunda Posición). Funtime Freddy en el Breaker Room posicion 3.png|'Funtime Freddy' en el Breaker Room (Tercera Posición). Funtime Freddy en el Breaker Room posicion 4.png|'Funtime Freddy' en el Breaker Room (Cuarta Posición). Funtime Freddy en el Breaker Room posicion 5.png|'Funtime Freddy' en el Breaker Room (Quinta Posición). Funtime Freddy en el Breaker Room posicion 7.png|'Funtime Freddy' en el Breaker Room (Sexta Posición). Funtime Freddy en el Breaker Room posicion 8.png|'Funtime Freddy' en el Breaker Room (Séptima Posición). Funtime Freddy en el Breaker Room posicion 9.png|'Funtime Freddy' en el Breaker Room (Octava Posición). Funtime Freddy en el Breaker Room posicion 10.png|'Funtime Freddy' en el Breaker Room (Novena Posición). FFreddyJumpscare.gif|Jumpscare de Funtime Freddy en el Breaker Room. Parts/Service FFreddy2.png|Textura de Funtime Freddy en Parts & Services. FFreddy3.png|Textura de Funtime Freddy en Parts & Services (máscara abierta). FFreddy4.png|Textura de Funtime Freddy en Parts & Services (sin Bonnie Hand Puppet). Funtime_Freddy-Parts_&_Services-Sister_Location_(Animado).gif|'Funtime Freddy' abriendo su máscara (Animado). Funtime_Freddy-Parts_&_Services-Sister_Location_(Animado_2).gif|'Funtime Freddy' abriendo su abdomen (Animado). Funtime_Freddy-Módulo_de_poder-Sister_Location.gif|Módulo de poder de Funtime Freddy. Bonnie Hand Puppet Bonnie Hand Puppet Idle Left.gif Bonnie Hand Puppet Idle Right.gif PBonnJumpscare.gif|Jumpscare de Bonnie Hand Puppet. 'Otros' FFreddy1.png|Los restos del traje de Funtime Freddy en la Scooping Room. FFreddy5.png|Textura del endoesqueleto de Funtime Freddy (vista frontal). FFreddy6.png|Textura del endoesqueleto de Funtime Freddy (ángulo izquierdo). FFreddy7.png|Textura del endoesqueleto de Funtime Freddy (ángulo derecho). Extras Localizaciones BreakerRoom.png|'Funtime Freddy' en la Breaker Room en los extras del juego. Parts&Service.png|'Funtime Freddy' en Parts & Services en los extras del juego. Making Funtime Freddy Makingoff1.png Makingoff2.png Makingoff3.png Makingoff4.png Makingoff5.png Makingoff6.png Makingoff7.png Makingoff8.png Makingoff9.png Makingoff10.png Makingoff11.png Makingoff12.png Makingoff13.png Miscelánea Sister_Location_Screen-0.png|'Funtime Freddy' en el trailer de Sister Location. Making_Freddy_Icono.png|Texto de Making Freddy en los extras del juego. FNaF SL - Header.jpeg|'Funtime Freddy' en el thumbnail de Steam. FNaF SL - Teaser 1 (Steam).jpg|'Funtime Freddy' en un teaser de Steam. SLBoxart.jpg|'Funtime Freddy' en el boxart del juego (IndieDB). SLBanner(IndieDB).jpg|'Funtime Freddy' en el banner del juego (IndieDB). Cianotipos FuntimeFreddy-Cianotipo.png FNaF SL - Extra (Mapa).png|Cianotipo del mapa, con Funtime Freddy ubicado en el Breaker Room y Parts&Service, y con Bonnie Hand Puppet ubicado en el Parts&Service. en:Funtime Freddy Categoría:Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location Categoría:Funtime Models